Diary of a Whovian
by pencils-and-problems
Summary: The TARDIS crash-lands in a parallel world where his adventures are part of a fictional TV show, and the first person he meets is a young Whovian. Rated T for Sci-Fi spookiness.
1. Chapter 1

She sat at the window, holding her computer in her lap. Her inquisitive brown eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight, and she breathed deep before beginning to type.

_Dear Diary,_

_Let me tell you a story..._

_It all began while I walked home from school today. The first nice day of the spring. We don't get many of those 'round here, the bloody cold hangs on too long. Well, as I was saying, I was walking not two roads over from home when the strangest thing happened. Don't get me wrong, I knew exactly what was happening. I just never would have expected it. When I heard that sound, the engines roaring, and saw the familiar shimmer of blue, I could hardly believe my eyes. _

_The TARDIS, appearing just across the street from me! Well, Diary, of course I did what any reasonable Whovian would do. I ran blindly towards my vision, not noticing the automobile in the lane until it hit me._

_The fact that there was an auto, of course. I'm not that stupid. Upon hearing the squeal of the tires I dove towards the police box, and threw myself through the opening doors. Not the best impression upon the poor Doctor, as I landed quite on top of him. We both stared for a moment, then I introduced myself, of course. _

The girl looked up, smiling at the memory. The look on his face had been absolutely priceless. Shock, then confusion when she spoke to him.

_"Hello," I said to him. "You must be The Doctor. I'm Elizabeth Welton, nice to make your acquaintance!" I rolled off him and stood, patting myself down. "So, this is the TARDIS! It's beautiful," I turned to him, smiling. _

_He stared and stared, finally just muttering "What? What?" and walking outside. I followed him and grimaced. The car I had dodged had run into a fire hydrant down the street a bit._

_"That's my fault, I'm afraid." My confession didn't faze him, he simply walked over to the car to see if anyone was injured. When we reached it, we were surprised to find no one inside. It seemed that either the person inside had fled before we reached them, or nobody had been driving the car in the first place. _

_He began to voice my observations; "Well, either they got out before we came over or-"_

_"Nobody was driving."_

_He whipped his head, pinning his gaze on me once more. "Good," he mumbled, nodding at me. It seems I'd already been accepted into his adventures. Little did I realize how this was just the beginning. _

Reading over what she'd written, she shut the lid. She couldn't write more now - she had things yet to experience.

"Oi! You up there!" She heard him call. Running down the stairs, she found him tinkering with the parts they had removed from the car together. His screwdriver was buzzing as he scanned the devices, searching for anything alien. "I'm looking, but it seems to me that the car which nearly took your life was just that - a car. Nothing foreign here." He straightened, putting his sonic into his coat pocket. "Now, who'd you say you were again?"

"I'm Elizabeth Welton. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand in greeting.

"Lizzie. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Alright, Lizzie, I've got a few questions," he walked past her and seated himself on the couch, putting an ankle up on his other knee and fixing her with a stare. "One, you. You weren't shocked or surprised by the TARDIS. Like you've seen it before. I can understand knowing of me, but most everyone is surprised by the inside of the TARDIS being bigger than the outside. Second, s'far as I know this is America, midwest maybe? But other than that I'm lost. Please, explain."

Lizzie smiled, tossing her laptop onto the couch and sitting next to him. As she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she enlightened the Doctor who was so dear to her and many others. "Y'see, Doctor, you didn't just land in America. It's my belief that you've landed in an alternate universe, my universe. Because, well..." She paused, glancing at him to catch his reaction to what she was about to say.

"You're a fictional character, on the television."

"A what?" He didn't seem to be taking the news well. His hair had been fluffed up into horrid disarray by anxious fingers, and he kept pacing. Lizzie was on her laptop, looking up something that could prove the truth of the matter to him. He babbled on and on, "On the telly? Like what, some sort of science fiction? Do I even look like this? Is anything even accurate? How did anyone even..." She turned her screen towards him, showing him a picture of himself and Rose Tyler, when they had first met. His ninth regeneration. He swallowed, touching the screen like she was there with him. "Bloody hell... that's me. Back when..." His mouth went dry again. "Where did you get this?"

Lizzie clicked the next tab, opening Netflix straight to the Doctor Who page. "This television show. Based off you and your adventures, although everyone here figures it's just fiction," she told him. "Not me, though. I knew you would come eventually. Although..." she glanced at him while he was enthralled by the screen, taking in his full appearance. He looked like David Tennant still, which was interesting. "Just... let me check something quick." Pressing her hand to his left chest, she felt a heartbeat. Then she placed her hand on the other side... another heartbeat. Gasping, her eyes flew wide as she looked up at his face. "It is you... you're not just some prank! Brilliant! I mean I had my doubts at first, but..." her mouth closed as the realization swept over her. "You haven't regenerated since... Tell me! Who was your last companion?"

He paused in recollection, thinking for a bit before replying. "Donna, it was. I had to wipe her memory," he finished sadly, and Lizzie nodded, her fears confirmed. Slamming the lid of the computer down, she proceeded to barrage the Doctor with questions, each answer scaring her a bit more. He hadn't regenerated into a Matt Smith look-alike yet, but all his adventures so far were accurate to the show. Rather, the show was accurate to them, which meant that she held his future in her hands, a future she couldn't possibly show him. It would be much too painful. And god knew the Doctor had enough pain.

Eventually they sat there together, silence hanging thicker than cigarette smoke in the air. Lizzie was hugging the laptop close to her chest, as if it contained gold. The Doctor was still trying to make sense of everything, and was asking some awkward questions.

"So, if you've got a show about me, there must be some fellows that look like me. And Rose! Martha and Donna, too! All my friends..."

"Yeah, David Tennant plays you. Billie Piper is Rose, Freema Agyeman is Martha, and Catherine Tate is Donna. There are others too," She finished. "You'd better be careful out there. **Everyone **knows who David Tennant is, you could get swamped by girls." The look on his face was just too funny, Lizzie had to hold back her giggles.

"What, asking for autographs or something?"

"Or something." Lizzie let out a snort of laughter, clapping her hand to her mouth as she stifled the noises she made. The Doctor laughed a bit too, sort of a confused laugh. Like he wasn't sure how to feel. "Y'know, Doctor, I think we're going to have quite a bit of fun together, you and I."

"Ah, I suppose so, you practically know my life story so I can't leave you here! C'mon, let's get to the TARDIS and fix her up! Allon-sy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, if you're reading this, I love you. This is fluffy but also sort of ****angsty. It's mostly just character introduction, I'm afraid that's all these first few chapters are going to be. Stick with me though, I have big plans and my summer break is coming soon, so I'll be writing more and more! Enjoy!**

Lizzie sat on the console, careful not to sit _on_ anything that could possibly start the TARDIS up. Her legs swung back and forth as she watched the Doctor fiddle with wires and things under the floor. The famous sonic screwdriver, the one she'd always wanted to own, buzzed and hummed as he repaired the damaged circuitry of his machine. She mentally planned her next diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_He's amazing. Utterly and totally amazing, everything the show gives him and more. Already he's said about three things I don't understand, science-y stuff, and he is definitely more good-looking in person. Everything that he's experienced matches the show... But Diary, he's only just wiped Donna's memory. He hasn't completed so much... I feel so powerful, knowing his future so well. I need to be careful._

"Well, that ought to hold her until she can get some more power," He interrupted her musings as he pulled himself up from the floor. "D'you know if there's a rift around here?"

"A what? Sorry..."

"A rift. Y'know, a big gap thing in space and time. Leaks energy. Stuff the TARDIS can use." Lizzie shrugged. "Okay, I guess not. Well, she'll recharge herself in about..." His grin fell, looking utterly disappointed. "Two whole days?! She's never taken that long before! What's the matter, baby?" Lizzie cracked a smile as he stroked the TARDIS, seeming to forget she was there.

"You want some privacy? I can just step out for a minute," She brought him back to the moment with her gentle teasing, and he stepped past her to the door.

"Nah. I've got a week to explore new territory where I'm a celebrity! Just think of all the trouble I can get into!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with him, the excitement infecting them both with the giggles.

* * *

They sat on her back porch, eating frozen sweets while enjoying the abnormally hot spring day. The Doctor's long brown coat was discarded over a chair, and they had their feet up on the table with a pint each in their laps. He was enjoying a large bowl of custard, but something was missing according to him. "Something salty, maybe seafood?" He addressed Lizzie, who tried her very hardest not to choke on her ice cream. "What? What'd I say?"

Lizzie swallowed, shaking her head as she hid her smile. "Brain freeze. Eating too fast, I s'pose."

"Ah. Always avoid that, you can get indigestion y'know. I'm a Doctor, trust me," he winked at her, drawing another giggle out. "Anyway, I've got questions for you, missy. First, where are your parents? I don't think they'd be too thrilled 'bout a strange old man in their yard, eating their custard..." To add emphasis, The Doctor licked his spoon vigorously.

"Well, my dad's just away at work. He's got a thing tonight, though, some sort of business retreat that'll keep him away for the weekend. He said so long as I didn't throw any wild parties I could have a few friends over. He trusts me like that," Lizzie explained to him, feeling completely secure in trusting this man who she knew through fiction. "My mom's passed away, about two years ago now," she finished sadly, stuffing a chocolate chunk into her mouth to soothe her sorrows. "Let's change the subject, 'kay?" The Doctor nodded, recognizing that dodge, that escape line, that route away from the pain that thinking and speaking can bring. He understood it better than anyone, that topic that is avoided in every way yet still remains in the front of the mind, never truly leaving.

"Well, what's really been bugging me is how you know what my next face is." She giggled. "Really though, what do I look like next? Can't ya tell me?" Lizzie shook her head. "Aw, it's not bad, is it? Please don't tell me I end up as some old fogey with ridiculous ears again."

"I liked your ears."

"Well, thank you, I suppose. Am I shorter? Please don't say I'm shorter."

Lizzie was adamant in keeping her secrets. "Spoilers! Geez, you should know better than to pester me about this!"

"Oh, letting me know what I look like can't be too bad. Am I a looker, at least?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Well, you're definitely good with the ladies. I prefer you this way, though," Lizzie licked her spoon absentmindedly as she mentally compared Matt Smith to David Tennant. They both had good points and no real bad points, just differences. "You're just different."

"Mmf." The Doctor had a giant glob of custard in his mouth, too big to talk around. "'Hat's what they all say." Glancing down into the plastic tub on his lap, he frowned. "It's all gone."

Lizzie laughed on the outside, but inside she had the sickening feeling that sooner or later the Doctor would find out what his future was. She didn't know how long she could keep it a secret. As she watched her hero bemoan the lack of custard, she mourned for him, and all he had suffered, and all he would suffer, and she vowed to herself that she would make him as happy as she could while he was in her company. It was the least she could do for the man who had shown her so much and given her hope when there was none.


End file.
